The grimm duellist
by Lord Of Memory
Summary: Yang nearly dies during the battle of beacon but is saved by a mysterious force. In a bargin to get home yang gets sent to another world to help sort out a problem but has a few surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Grimm Duellist

The void

Yang had no idea what was going on, one moment she was attacking a swordsman to save Blake the next she was waking up in a strange dark room with a killer headache. Yang ran several situations through her head to try and figure out where she was and what was going on. The first scenario was that she managed to save Blake but got injured quite badly and she was just lying in an empty room to rest and heal, this was the scenario Yang was hoping for. The other scenario was that she failed to save Blake and had been captured by the enemy and she was left in this room so that she could be interrogated for any possible useful information that could be used against her fellow hunters or huntresses, this was the scenario that Yang wasn't looking forward to if that was what was going on. The final and probably the worst case scenario was that she had been captured and the white fang or whomever planned the attack on Beacon was going to brainwash her to turn her into an ally and a loyal weapon, this was Yang's least favourite scenario but unfortunately it was also the most likely and the massive headache Yang had wasn't helping her situation at all.

"Okay first things first lets take a look around maybe there's some signage in here that can help me figure out where I am and if I'm safe or in really big trouble." said a nervous Yang as she surveyed her surroundings while trying to gain her bearings. The fact that really annoyed her though was that her headache seemed to be getting worse when suddenly she felt and indescribable pain shoot through her head knocking her off of her feet. While the pain was horrible and almost unbearable what came next was possibly worse as Yang's memories of the battle for Beacon fully returned to her. She saw herself getting her arm cut off by that white fang member that was attacking Blake.

Yang quickly grabbed at her arm and was actually quite surprised to feel and then see she still had the arm that she now clearly remembered and felt being cut off. Yang was now not only very confused but also starting to get a bit frightened as she had no idea where she was and what was going on.

"Ah it would seem that you've finally awakened." Yang suddenly saw a man entering the room and instantly dropped into a combat stance though the man didn't seem to notice or care. "Now we have quite a bit to talk about Miss Xio Long and I hope that…" the man was interrupted as he began dodging Yang's barrage of punches and kicks as she tried to incapacitate the man to try and get some answers as he seemed to have them all. "Now … Miss Xio Long… could you … please stop … for just … a moment … please?" The man quickly got annoyed by Yang's choice to continue attacking him as he quickly went on the offensive and had yang in a very firm submission hold. "Now can we please talk like civilised beings and not lower ourselves to unnecessary fighting?" Now as much as Yang wanted to give this stranger the beat down of his life she knew she couldn't. The way he was holding her in the submission hold told her a lot, however the main things that it told her was that this stranger could put her down whenever he felt like it and that she was nowhere near strong enough to beat this guy in a fight as much as it irked her to admit to herself. "Alright fine I'll stop but you better tell me what the hell is going on right now or you'll regret keeping me here and make your explanation quick I need to hurry and get back to." Yes you need to get back to Beacon to help your team if I'm not mistaken" interrupted the stranger. "Look Yang can I call you Yang, I'll just call you Yang let us get down to business, first things first while you are quite strong in your own right your bluffs to try and harm me are pointless as you are nowhere near powerful enough to force me to do anything, secondly and quite most importantly you are dead".

The man paused to gauge Yang's reaction to the information he just provided her and waited for her to explode. "Wait what! No way in Oum am I dead, if this is some sick kind of joke it isn't funny. Alright Ruby that's enough fun and games you can come out now, this isn't funny anymore please this has to be some kind of joke. How can I be dead? How that can't be possible. The desperation in Yang's voice was heart breaking and it looked as if she was going into shock. The man decided to intervene before things really got out of hand. "Look yang if you can please calm down I can explain things and I promise that things aren't as bad as they seem right now. So can you please calm down for me? "Ok, ok just please tell me what is going on? Ask an angry, hurt, confused and scared Yang.

"Alright first lets change the scenery a bit, hospital rooms are so depressing" suddenly the entire room just change and before Yang knew what was happening the room changed and now she was suddenly in a perfect replica of Headmaster Ozpin's office. The only difference was the massive and large number of bookshelves that made the office look more like a gigantic library. "First I would like to formally introduce myself, I am the Librarian and I am the Lord of Memory. You see me and my kind exist outside of time and space in the void. The void is free of all the normal rules that govern reality and existence and with this freedom me and my brethren we watch and record the history of all of reality and the multiverse and occasionally we meddle with things in other universes. It's actually quite easy to manipulate things when you already know the outcome of a world's history but we only really do this to help people most of the time. To be honest Brother Correction is the one that interferes and helps people the most the rest of us kind of just like to watch and record history."

"Wait so what you're saying is that you know everything that has happened and will happen?" "Yes. Well not everything, since my people record the history of existence we all decided to split our duties since there are so many possibilities in how something can happen we each watch a specific number of realities" Yang watched the Librarian carefully to try and size him up because while she now understood where she was and who she was with the one thing that still irked her was why she was here. "Ok so you're some all-powerful watcher what I want to know is why did you bring me here?" The Librarian looked at Yang for a moment deep in thought as if he was contemplating something important. "Well you see I do have a problem, in one of the worlds I watch over my ability to watch what was happening has been weaken and all the records for that world have been going blank so I'm clueless as to what's causing the problems and another thing that has been worrying me is that I can't transport myself to that world as it seems I'm being blocked somehow. That is where you come in Yang I'm going to integrate you into that world"

Yang stared at The Librarian for quite a bit try to decide if he was crazy or if he actually thought she would go along with his plan. Inside Yang felt as if her world was falling apart with all she had just recently learnt and she was sure things were only going to get weirder. "Wait you want me to do what? What could you possible give me that would get me to agree to do this for you, more importantly why did you pick me? These where two questions Yang desperately needed answers to and she would make sure that she would get her answers from this Lord of Memory. "Well that's easy to answer my dear. First you'll do it because when you've completed this task for me I'll send you back home a few moments before you go of the rails and attack Adam Taurus leading to you losing your arm thereby changing your fate and the fate of your version of your world, I can even make sure you keep both your arms. As for the reason that I chose you, well that all come down to me liking you the most out of all the people on Remnant and you seemed to have just the right strength of character, the needed amount of inner strength and you just died so you were easy for me to collect. I mean there was one other, your mother Raven but she scares me and with her powers she might actually be able to kill me.

"So will you do me this favour and help me please" Yang looked at the Librarian and contemplated her options, she could either choose not to take him up on his offer and pass on to the afterlife or she could take him up on his offer and possibly save not only Beacon but another world entirely. For Yang the choice was easy to make but she felt drawing out her answer just so that she could annoy the Librarian to get back at him. Sure it was a bit petty but hey so what. "Sure I'll do this job for you but you better keep your end of the bargain." As Yang told the Librarian this, her eyes took on a dangerous bright red. "Noted", He told Yang as she was swallowed up by a large black portal. "Oh I almost forgot you're going to have to start your life over as a child as it's the only way I can get you there." Wait what!" interrupted Yang but her host went on as if she hadn't interrupted him. "And I'll also be sending you a package later on in your life as a signal for you to start your mission and this last piece of information is just to make you feel a bit better, there are no grim in this new world and finely good luck"

The new world

Yang regained her consciousness to a strange but familiar feeling. It was a feeling of feeling completely safe. (That ass I really am starting my life from over) I was truly a strange feeling for Yang as she was being birth, what really surprised her though was even though she was crying and had now control over her body she didn't see her mother Raven or her father Taiyang as she open her eyes, instead she saw her uncle Crow and a woman she didn't know. Great, not only was she going to have to relive her life from childhood but her new father was her uncle Crow. This meant that things were going to feel a bit awkward at times. (oh well I might as well make the best of my new life until I have to start on my mission but dam things are gonna be embarrassing for a while) thought Yang as she realised she was going to have to go through a lot of unenjoyably things again like potty training on the other hand she could make big messes and get away with it. It may not be the same Crow but she's going to enjoy making him suffer.

The original RWBY worlds Crow sneezes on a waitress just as he is about to pick her up effectively getting him slapped and rejected.

Crow looked upon his daughter and his wife and smiled "Come on Amber you've got to give me a chance to hold her as well". "Alright Crow you can hold her but please be careful, I don't need you dropping we only need on fool in our home". Try to decide how to react Crow decided to laugh at Amber's jest while carefully picking up his daughter and rocking her in his arms. "Hello there my sweet little angle soon you're going to grow up big, strong and intelligent just like your mother and I". Crow however was soon interrupted as a nurse came in with some paper work for him and Amber to sign. "Just sign here, here and here and finely fill out her name please and were done here.

Crow and Amber looked at one another as they hadn't actually been able to decide on a name for their daughter however Crow handed the pen over to Amber as he decided that he trusted her enough to make this decision after being tough enough to have a relationship with a person like him. Amber just smiled and wrote down her new daughter's name. "Raven Branwen may you live a happy and long life. You find success where ever you look for it my sweet little girl."

18 years later Beacon academy

(Well nobody can really say that they got accepted to Beacon twice can they) "Well better hurry or I'll be late for my entrance duel" Raven quickly run into the school towards the duelling arena. "Well it seems that our special guest student has finely decided to grace us with her presence" (Well Glyndas still as strict as I remember her, oh might as well finish her of quickly. Hey there's this worlds version of me and the rest of team rwby.) "Don't worry professor Goodwitch this will be over soon" "Such an impudent child but don't worry I'll soon put you in your place." "Hey guys over here Miss Goodwitch is going to duel against the new student" "Okay calm down Ruby or you'll forget how to breathe." "I don't think we really need to worry about that, with the way this dunce eats I'm pretty sure that she doesn't even need to breathe anymore. Anyway who do you guys think is going to win this match, after all even though Glynda is our teacher and a well-known duellist Raven is a two time champion in Atlas and there is even rumours that she duels in the underground and has and undefeated streak and let us not forget that she's also the daughter the daughter of a former world champion the infamous Crow Branwen the Blackwing Duellist." "I don't think it really matters who wins this duel but I feel that it will be one to remember" "of course you'd say that kitty-cat". As the rest of team rwby argued about who would win the duel they were quickly silenced by their leader. "Guys shut up! The witty banter is finished the duel is about to start.

"LET'S DUEL"

Raven-8000/Glynda-8000

"I'll start things off. I draw! Let's see I've got just the cards I need for a quick win. First I summon my Skilled dark magician in attack mode next I activate the field spell Yami increasing his power by two hundred points and set two cards face down

Skilled Dark Magician 1counter 2100 attack two face down cards trap/spell cards Field spell Yami in play.

"Playing it safe I see unfortunately that won't keep you safe. I draw. First I activate mystical spacetyphoon and destroy one of your face downs. Next I set one monster face down and destroy your field spell with a new one I play my Realm of despair, your move."

Raven 8000/Glynda8000. Glynda(Skilled dark magician one face down spell/trap card) Raven(field spell Realm of despair and one monster face down)

"Wait I know that card, but that's impossible that deck was deemed unplayable by are best scientists" "Wait you know what deck she's duelling with?" "Yes Blake I might and that actually scares me, if I'm right then Miss Goodwitch might be in real trouble you see that deck was deemed to draining on a person's aura to be mass produced so only one version remains. The fact that that girl can even duel with the Grimm deck is amazing. If she actually knows how to use the deck to its full potential then this could get ugly really fast."

"You say I play safe but what about you. Skilled dark magician attack her face down" "I'm afraid that that was a big mistake reveal face down monster Grim Ursa minor 4stars 2000def 1500attack boosted by 500points by my field spell not only do you lose 600 life point but you also triggered my ursa's effect. While my field card is in play I can send my ursa minor to the graveyard and special summon my Grim ursa major 7stars to the field with a grand total of 3000 attack points thanks to my field boost" Glynda looked quite confused as she had never seen these cards before but she needed to teach this young woman a lesson.

"I'll finish this turn by activating my red medicine gaining back the life points you cost me and activating my face down Ookazi draining you of 800 life points and next I summon another Skilled dark magician to the field and send the other to the graveyard to special summon my Dark magician to the field in attack mode and set one spell/trap card face down. Your move" (Let's see how this young lady handles this move)

Glynda 8000 life points Dark magician 2500 attack points skilled dark magician 1900 attack points and one face down spell/trap card Raven 7200 life points Grim ursa major 3000 attack points and field spell Realm of despair in play

Raven just gave Glynda a smug smirk and drew her next card. "I'm sorry but it seems your finished first I activate my ursa major's hidden ability which I can only access due to my field spell. First I remove my ursa minor from the graveyard and then I can destroy any monster on your side of the field" "So you're getting rid of my Dark magician?" "No sorry I'm getting rid of skilled dark magician, next I activate my spell mask of corruption and equip it to your Dark magician to turn it over to my side next I overlay your dark magician and my ursa major to xyz summon my Great Grim dragon to the field 2500 to 3000 attack points 7stars oh and if you're thinking of activating that face down of yours it won't work because as long as my field spell no grim monster is affected by trap cards. Next I activate my dragon's special ability. I send both of its over-lay units to activate its power twice. I can special summon a grim from my graveyard so welcome back my ursas oh I almost forgot my ursas have another ability whenever there is another ursa on the field they gain 300 attack and defence points but they won't be staying for long as i remove my ursa minor and my ursa major to special summon my ultimate monster. Come forth my ultimate monster rise my Grim Queen Salem 3000 to 3500 attack. You really should have destroyed my field spell or I wouldn't even have been able to keep my queen on the field next I'll finish you with one of her effects all grim on the field gain a 500 point attack increase. I attack you directly. However that's not all as my queens other ability is when I remove a grim from play she can attack twice so you're finished." (This was to easy I do hope that I find whoever is causing trouble for the Librarian soon or I might die from boredom)

Glynda0/Raven7200 Winner Raven

Everyone watching was in shock. No one had ever been able to beat Goodwitch that easily or that quickly. If the speed of the duel wasn't shocking enough Ravens attitude during and after the duel was very .

"So much for you teaching me, looks like you're the one in need of classes" however Raven soon ran from the duelling arena and seemed to be in quite a rush. Raven's Room "Yeah, yeah I know you don't need to preach to me Salem I know that using you or the dragon drains me of large amounts of aura but can you please be quiet I need to get some sleep to get my strength back." "Sleep well my little duellist" "you sleep well to Salem. I Cant wait for classes to start tomorrow."

 **Disclamer I dont own rwby or yugioh**

 **for confused readers Yangs atitude will be explained later on through flash back also Yang only beat glynda so easily because of a very risky duel style as the duelists use their aura to power and bring forth their monsters and using the grimm deck is dangerous as it drains massive amounts of aura. for now think of Raven(yang) like jaden after the yubel arc.**

 **if you have any ideas to help this story out please do tell**

 **review please or I'll steal your memory**


	2. Chapter 2

Grimm duellist chapter 2

 **Raven's Room**

Salem just watched her duellist as she slept feeling both pride and disappointment at how she acts when duelling. While they got along quite well they always ended up disagreeing on how to duel. Salem always scolded Raven for using her card and the more dangerous Grimm cards because Raven never paid attention to how much strength she ended up using and forgot how dangerous using the Grimm deck was and it annoyed Salem to no end that her duellist was so reckless when using the Grimm deck and felt that Raven should be using some of the other cards her father had left behind for her after the accident. Raven on the other hand always argued that she could handle the drain on her aura and that she only need a good night's rest to get back her strength, this however always opened up another can of worms as what Raven didn't was that Salem watched her as she slept and knew that Raven was having nightmares of the days when she hunted down her father's attackers and made herself the undisputed queen of the underground duelling scene. That final duel to gain the underground crown Salem always hated remembering that day. It was the day and only time that Salem let Raven use the overlord card and the consequences of that duel was a massive mess. The arena was completely destroyed, hundreds of underground duellists dead Raven taking the dead kings crown and cards, watching the spirit of the overlord slaughter Raven's enemies and watching something die in her charge that day. Salem always regretted allowing Raven to summon the overlord as even she had no idea what that monster was capable of. Salem just watched sadly as Raven was being tormented by her dreams and her unfinished mission.

 **Ravens dream**

"So this is the daughter of my greatest rival, Pathetic! To think that I was actually worried when I heard that you had started hunting my men, but looking at you now all I see is a pathetic loser just like your old man. Said the underground king in a deep condescending tone as he ended his turn and mockingly watched as Raven drew what he knew would be her last card in this duel. "Come on hurry up so I can end you little girl. You've got nothing left to throw at me your dragon is dead in the grave and without that field spell of yours your Grimm are worse than useless so just hurry up and admit defeat."

Raven stared at the man threatening her and knew she was in big trouble. Her most powerful cards where all in the grave. Depending on what she drew next she could either win. Salem watched as her duellist drew her card and gasped. That shouldn't be in the deck and it terrified her that it was it could save Raven and let her win this duel but is she wasn't careful. She tried to warn Raven but knew it would be in vain as the only thing on Raven's mind was revenge against the man that killed her father and put her mother in the hospital.

(This is it the ultimate card of the Grimm deck, the card that the Liberian told me about and that Salem warned me about but I'm in big trouble and I need to win no matter the cost) "Hurry up kid we aint got all day" Raven just smirked at the foolish man in front of her and prepared to pull off her greatest victory and most dangerous gamble ever. "You're going to regret those words. First I sacrifice my Grimm Boarbetusk and summon my fallen maiden, next I activate her special ability and remove Salem from my grave and special summon my Grimm parasite to the field next I activate the card I just drew. Prepare for the end you monster! I activate my destruction of the wizard's power spell card first for this card to work Salem needs to be removed from play next I remove all my relic cards from my grave as well and sacrifice my maiden which also triggers my dead seasons trap card first though Come Forth Oh Great Beast and Sate Your Hunger and Devour all Before you and Destroy my Enemies! Yelled Raven as a massive monstrous beast was brought forth to the field. Now to amp him up even more I use my parasites power which doesn't need the field spell to work and equip it to my Great Overlord and use its ability along with dead seasons trap card. First my parasite steals half of your monsters attack points and adds them onto my overlord next my dead seasons trap removes all monsters in my grave from play and adds on their strength to my overlord."

Ravens opponent looked completely terrified, one moment he was completely destroying this girl next he was being completely overwhelmed. He could only watch as a creature that he could only describe as a living nightmare prepared to attack him. Raven looked at her opponent and felt a sick kind of pleasure at the fear he was showing. "HaHaHaHa" The underground king looked at the young girl laughing at him and just felt his fear grow even greater even his duel monsters looked scared and that shouldn't even have been possible after all the duels he had been in to get and keep his title. "Now you'll pay for all the pain and suffering you have caused me and countless others! Yell Raven as she sent her monster to attack. While Raven(yang) was finally happy that she was going to get her revenge on the man that ruined her family's life Salem looked at her duellist with a horrified expression on her face. She knew that Raven wanted revenge but to summon the overlord was just plain suicide. Even before its card had been completed the power that it had given off had terrified the Shcnee scientists so much that the card had been sealed away and buried, not even the Atlas military wanted that card but once it had been completed they had no way of actually getting rid of it. It shouldn't even have been in Raven's deck, how the hell had it even gotten in the deck. As Salem tried to warn Raven to hurry up and finish the duel as using overlord could kill her with all the aura it drained she also notice that something was watching them and for some reason it scared her worse than even overlord and then suddenly the feeling of being watched was gone just as a massive explosion occurred as Overlord's attack hit the underground king effectively ending the duel but also alerting the police that an illegal duel had been going on and to the location of that duel. Raven just starred at her defeated opponent he looked half dead but he had survived the attack but only because his monsters had appeared at the last moment and had taken the brunt of the attack. Raven didn't understand and it was hurting her head and heart. This didn't make any sense. How did a scumbag like this, who had hurt her family so badly, have such loyal monsters?

As Raven started moving towards the fallen duellist she stopped as a beowolf monster spirit stopped her and started to drag her away from the destroyed duel arena to get her to safety as Salem had ordered. Just as Raven started to black out she started hearing sirens as police and emergency workers started arriving at the destroyed arena.

 **End dream sequence**

Raven suddenly woke up with a started covered in a cold sweat and shaking. It had been a long time since she had dreamed of that fateful duel and gaining her crown as queen of the underground. She quickly got of bed and hurried to the girl's bathroom to get a warm shower and clear her head of all her confusing thoughts.

 **Shadow realm**

"So this is where the disturbance in this world originated from. I must say whomever is behind this really needs to get a decorator in here." As the Liberian walked through the realm he noticed something that should have been impossible. He saw the energy strands of alternate universe all converging and strung up around the strange realm. "No! This is impossible. How could this be happening?" As the Liberian was trying to comprehend what was happening a dark figure rouse from the shadows and gently tapped him on his shoulder. The Liberian quickly turned around ready for a fight but what he saw next actually shocked him quite badly as he saw where all the energy pathways connected and ended. "Zorc! This is impossible. I know for a fact that this worlds Zorc has been defeated and sealed away. He shouldn't have been able to break free of his seal so early. Who are you?" The lord of the shadow realm just starred at the Liberian and started laughing which only made the Liberian more nervous and what he said next really frightened him and explained the loss of his ability to see worlds. "Well I must say I didn't expect you to find me so soon Lord of Memory." Said Zorc with a slight bit of annoyance in his tone. "Well I hate to disappoint but how the hell are you free and what are you up to?" "That's the easy part actually you see while I was battling the ancient pharaoh a rift in space and time opened up and I suddenly become aware of all the different versions of my-self and we all in that moment came up with a brilliant plan. We all sent energy from our respective Shadow Realms and connected them effectively merging all our powers into one and dragging all of the multiverse in a single world eventually destroying this plain of reality and freeing us to control the new reality and the best thing about this is that you can't do a thing to stop us without breaking your own rules and forfeiting your power."

The Lord of Memory was not only extremely annoyed he was also very scared. "Zorc your MAD! Your plan risks destroying reality that includes you." That's when the Liberian realized that the shadow realm would be unharmed as it was a realm that existed outside of time and space much like the void and would be unaffected by the destruction that would be caused by the forced multiverse fusion. (With all that dimensional energy focused here it's no wonder my powers have been on the frits and with all the power he's gained by fusing with all his counter parts I might not be able to take him on with my sealed power)

What happened next surprised Zorc. "Well I guess I was partly right." "Wait what are you talking about Liberian?" "Well when I first noticed all the victims had had their souls taken and there cards blanked I knew what I needed to do. I'm sure that you must have notice the champion I summon here and I gave her the tools that she'll need to stop you."Zorc just stared at the Liberian and he was pissed and as angry as a demonic god could get mainly because it wasn't possible to kill the Lord of Memory and because of the tools that he had provided his champion. He had watched Raven's underground duel and had been planning to take her cards but when he realised that the grimm duel monsters where basically soulless until their duellist supplied the soul energy from their aura he would have no way to manipulate or control them. As the great demon basically started to through a tantrum which in the shadow realm was the equivalent to thousands of suns going supernova the Lord of Memory left and started planning on how to warn his warrior and prepare her for what was to come, as while the grimm where a powerful tool against a monster like Zorc Raven had yet to master them and with the new attitude she had developed in this new world from her new experiences it would be difficult for her to get the allies that she would need to stop Zorc's plan. "I do hope that I'm not just being an idealistic fool but I do believe in my champion I just really hope she can pull off this win or my boss will kill me for messing with time and space again. Oh well can't worry about that now Zorc will summon forth his greatest creations to combat me and I can't afford to let him win. Game on Zorc. Get ready to DUEL!" "Don't think your escaping me that easily. While I know that I can't kill you, I can delay you so that one of my pawns can crush your saviour before you can warn her of what is coming. So I accept you challenge to duel" The Liberian didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was stuck here duelling this demon, the fact that Raven(Yang) was going to be attacked by said demon's pawns while he was stuck battling said demon or the fact that he forgot the rules of shadow magic and fell into a now very plain and easy to avoid trap. No the worst part was the shit eating smug look on Zorc's face. "Fine lets begin (I need to finish this fast so that I can go help Raven but I can't really afford to lose because that might end up putting me out of the fight longer than I should be) but since you tricked me I'll start this duel. I Draw!"

Zorc8000/Liberian8000

"First I set one card facedown and then activate my magic dark curtain. Now by releasing half my life points I can special summon a Dark Magician to the field in attack mode 2500/2100 (I'm taking a risk but playing thins safe won't help me win this duel). To finish my turn I set one monster in face and activate my arcana barrier, your move Zorc".

Zorc8000/Liberian4000

"You'll regret challenging me, soon I'll be free of this realm and with the power I gain after my plan is complete not even you and your kind will be able to stop me. I draw, first I summon my hardened armed dragon to the field in attack mode 1500/800, discard one monster card and attack your facedown monster". "Thanks Zorc you've activated one of my arcana barriers effects and allowed me to attach a spell counter" Zorc growled at his opponent "Don't think so highly of yourself, this duel has just started I'll end my turn with a facedown card, your move Liberian".

Zorc8000/Liberian4000

(Zorc is being way to confident. However this works in my favour as he is very likely to end up making mistakes. I currently have only half my life points so I need to be careful with my strategy) I draw, first I activate my trap card pitch-black power stone, and sacrifice one of my pitch-black power stone's spell counters to add another spell counter onto my arcana barrier and activate my dark magic attack spell card to destroy all your spell and trap cards". "I don't think so, Ill counter that by activating my forbidden chalice to boost my monsters attack by 400 points but its effect is negated. Now even if you attack me I won't lose as many life points". "Fine it doesn't matter you'll still lose points, now attack my Dark Magician and destroy his monster"

Zorc7400/Liberian4000

"You'll regret that as now I can special summon my Tragoedia in attack mode 1200/1200. It gains 600 attack points for each card in my hand and once per turn I can discard one card to gain control of a monster on your side of the field. Just you see soon that magician will be on my side you fool" (Just as I thought he is getting over confident)."I think not I will end my turn by activating my arcana barriers other ability, by sacrificing my magician and my barrier card I can draw the same number of cards as my barrier's spell counters. This means I can draw two cards and setting one card face down, your move Zorc".

Zorc7400/Liberian4000

"Fine I draw. Ha soon you'll meet your doom fool. First I activate my Monster Reborn spell card, even though this means I'll be lowering Tragoedia back down to 1200 attack it will be worth it to hit you hard you fool. (What is Zorc planning is he going to bring back the card he discarded earlier) You best keep you focus on me Liberian as I will now bring forth the bain of my existence and use it to destroy you. Raise forth great sorcerer and destroy your master! I bring back your dark magician. "What no this is terrible with the level my life points are at…." "Exactly you fool, looks like your gambit earlier in the game has screwed you over.{Zorc laughs maniacally} Now attack my beasts." "Haaaaaaaaa(dammit with all the power Zorc has gained and being in his domain the pain he can cause me in this duel is much greater than I expected him to be capable of)

Zorc7400/Liberian300

"You may as well give up now there is no way for you to get back after this and when you lose this duel I'll be able to free the last version of my-self and steal the power of the avatar that you are using to exist in this reality." "This duel isn't over yet Zorc. I'll quote a famous king **all it takes is one draw and so as long as I believe in my cards I won't lose.** (That Dam Pharaoh, no matter where I go I can't seem to escape him) I draw, yes prepare to lose Zorc, first I special summon The Tricky to the field by discardingone card and next I summon my Frequency Magician and I think you know what comes next. {a look of rage slowly grows on Zorcs face as he starts to growl at his opponent} I tune my level 5 The Tricky and my level 2 Frequency Magician so I can synchro summon my Arcanite Magician in attack mode **400** /1800 however this gets better you see when Aracanite is summoned he gains two spell counters and for each spell counter he has he gains 1000 attack points and so I'll ad to that by adding one of my Pitch Black Stones counters to Arcanite giving him a grand total of three spell tokens so now he has 3400 attack points. Next I activate his other ability, by sacrificing one of his tokens I can destroy one monster on your side of the field so now I can get rid of Dark magician and I'll end my turn by attacking your Tragoedia. Your move Zorc you better hope that you can make it count because I'm not out of this duel yet".

Zorc6200/Liberian300

"How, how are you able to keep going? Why do you keep fighting when it is clear that your avatar is in agony? What keeps you going when it's clear that you going to lose?" "That easy Zorc {Liberian groans in pain} It's my job to record history, I'm one of the few true eternal beings and while it may seem that it's just my job to stop you and your plan there is more to it, after all the realities, timelines and lives I've seen, saved and recorded I've come to understanding that these mortals with such short lives are beings worth protecting, that they are beings that have shown that even though they have the capacity to do evil that would put most demons to shame but they have also shown that they can do things that can put the grace and kindness of angels to shame. These mortal creatures are so unique and strange and it is a wonderful gift to see how their choices shape their worlds and I'll be dammed before I let you destroy all that beauty". "Dam you Liberian, I draw. I've got nothing your move. (Hah once he attacks I'll be able to pull out one of my trump cards)

Zorc 6200/ Liberian 300

"I draw, first I activate my Yellow Luster shield and I'll use the last token of my Pitch black stone to add another token to my magician and raise his attack by 1000 points giving him a grand total of 3400 attack points. Now Arcaninte attack Zorc directly!"(He went for it and now he will regret it)

Zorc 2800/Liberian 300

"Ha you fool you dell right into my trap! Now I can special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness in attack mode **2700** /2500 and next I'll use Gorz's ability to special summon in defence mode. This token will have attack and defence equal to the damage your monster hit me with 3400/ **3400**." "Sorry Zorc but your so call trump card move is history I activate my arcanites special ability and destroy your gorz and your token however its attack is now dropped to 1400 points. Better luck next time". {Zorc looked like he really wanted to strangel the Liberian as he said that with his classic condescending smirk} (Little known fact but among the eternal and immortal beings the Liberian is actually one of the least liked but he was easily one of the most powerful but with that power came rules like only being able to use a specific amount of his power in a specific world and any changes he made to a world would fade as it would create a parallel world and with each new world created by either his changes or the choices of other his power grew and the more other eternals tried to take his power but for some reason only lower class immortals like demons,angels and gods could even hold his power and the Liberian knew that he couldn't lose to Zorc because if Zorc got his power added on to the fusion of every version of Zorc then only other eternal would be able to stop him from turning all of reality{ **by reality the Liberian means all creation in all time; multiverses and omniverses basically everything that isn't the void would become the shadow realm}** outside of the void into another shadow realm and the other eternal would most likely not do anything just to spite him. So overall I just need to win and the eternals won't even do a thing to stop me) "Your move Zorc and by trhe looks of things I'm back in this game."

"Oh shut up once I've beaten you and fused with this world's version of myself by your own rules you won't be able to use the amount if power you would need to stop me and since that stupid pharaoh doesn't exist in this world the creator of light can be used against me. I draw, dammit I've got nothing your move Liberian."

Zroc 2800/ Liberian 300

"I draw. Well looks like I'll be bring back another old friend of yours. I sacrifice my arcanite to summon Dark magician girl to the field in attack mode and thanks to the dark magician in my graveyard she gains a 300 attack point boost **2300** /1700 and now I attack you directly. Your move Zorc". Explained the Liberian as he grinned as he now knew from the look on Zorcs face.

Zorc 500/ Liberian 300

"NO this can't be happening, I won't let this come to pass I won't lose. I draw" roared an extremely angry Zorc. I summon my hardened armour dragon in defence mode. Your move Liberian.

Zorc 500/ Liberian 300

"Time to end this Zorc I draw. (Yes with this card I can end this duel and go help Raven )This is it Zorc, this duel is over. I summon my sunny pixie to the field and tune her with dark magician girl to synchro summon another arcanite magician to the field and use its effect to destroy your monster: arcanite magician **1400** /2100. Now to end this attack my beast and end this duel

Zorc 0/ Liberian 300

"No how could this happen? No it doesn't really matter all that you've done is stall me but soon I'll be able to leave this place and then once I crush your avatar and your champion and then all that will exist outside the void will be my shadow realm!" Raged Zorc as the magic of the shadow duel dragged him away to imprison. "Well that's a problem for another day. I need to hurry and get out of here Raven might need my help and I need to start setting up counter measures to help battle against Zorc.

 **Hello to all the readers that are following this story. Sorry that I took so long to update but I'm currently putting most of my focus on my story Out of The Woods. If you guys have any ideas to offer me for this story then go ahead and message me. Please leave reviews and any tips to help this story along I feed on reviews so follow this tale or I'll steal all your memories and thoughts. I do not own yu gi oh or rwby but I really enjoy both anime.**


End file.
